Hermione's Big Year
by TaurielGreenleaf
Summary: What would Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone look like from Hermione's perspective? What if she were in a different house than Harry and Ron, and she was also Autistic? How would she adjust to Hogwarts? AU Harry Potter story. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger sat on the edge of her trunk, bouncing her foot up and down and playing with the hem of her T-shirt. Platform 9 ¾ was chaotic with owls hooting, children yelling, and the periodic hissing of the train. She tried to focus on one sound at a time to keep herself from losing control. Her parents weren't thrilled with her choice to attend Hogwarts and were still pushing for her to attend a special school for kids with "developmental disabilities" at that very moment.

"Sweetie," her mom began.

Hermione stopped bouncing and looked up annoyed.

"It's not too late to change your mind. The Page School for Developmentally Challenged Children will still accept you for the fall term."

Her father joined in saying "We just want you to have a good school experience where you're needs will be met. Your mom and I still aren't sure if this "Hogwarts" is the best idea."

He trailed off and exchanged a look with his wife. Hermione sighed and resumed bouncing her foot.

"Mom, Dad, I've felt like a freak my entire life,"

Her parents started to interrupt saying "You're not a freak" but she held up her hand to cut them off.

"I've felt like a freak my entire life. I feel isolated from my peers because I don't understand them and they don't understand me, and all those weird "accidents". Getting this chance to go to Hogwarts, well it's my chance to feel like less of a freak. In one area at least."

"Okay sweetie." Her mom said, and her dad just nodded. The train whistle blew one loud note causing Hermione to jump and cover her ears until she was certain that it was over.

"That's the call to get on, I think," her dad said. "Remember honey, we love you and we're just a letter away if you need us."

Her parents hugged her and waved goodbye as she walked towards the train. Hermione dragged her trunk onto the train looking for a section unoccupied by other student. She had to endure several compartments of awkward "excuse me's" and "sorry"s before she found a compartment where there weren't signs of life.

Shoving her trunk into the space opposite the aisle she popped the latches and grabbed a book of spells before retreating to her seat. Shortly after receiving her letter, Hermione begged her parents to take her to Diagon Alley to buy her school books. Once she got her hands on a book she couldn't put it down, and she knew she'd have enough to deal with at her new school with meeting new people and getting into an entirely new routine without also having to worry about all new classes so she wanted to make sure she knew what she was getting into academically.

"It never hurts to review." she thought. Cracking open her book, she slouched down in her seat and got comfortable for the long journey ahead of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I donIs it okay if I sit in here?Excuse me, is it okay if I sit here?SureYou know, yout made a big deal out of who I Boy who Livedd read all about him in A History of Magic during her attempt to get a jump on schoolwork, but she never actually expected to meet him in person. He was much less impressive than she expected.

re Harry PotterYou survived an attack by You-Know-Who as a baby and everyone calls you **. I suppose youll probably be the top of the class. That is, if Hogwarts has class rankings. I hope they do because It I wouldn**I dont even know magic existed until a couple weeks ago when I got my Hogwarts do a lot better than I will because you're reading your textbook.t say anything. If she agreed she would sound cocky, but if she disagreed she would want to sound like she was fishing for more compliments. She thought it was best to remain silent. Harry sighed again and said

t mind if you are better. EveryoneThe Boy Who Livedt think I am. Even if I was, I don

** Hermione actually could imagine how embarrassing it would be, but she was still feeling dumb for talking so much earlier so she just muttered and left it at that. The compartment was silent again as Hermione resumed reading and Harry stared out the window lost in thought about whether or not he could blend in at Hogwarts.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I donI went to another car and the students were changing into their robes so I think we should 

** said Harry, and this time he blushed. ll shut my eyes. I promise I won **

** Sitting down on his seat, Harry closed his eyes and covered them with his hands. Hermione smiled, and pulled her school robes out of her trunk. She had been worried that they would scratch and squeeze in weird places, but the luckily the robes were soft and she could wear the skirt and t shirt she had on. She was very picky about what she wore and would go out of her way to avoid weird fabrics like wool and denim. **

** When she finished changing, Hermione tapped Harry**Okay, I** and sat down closing her eyes. **

**As she waited for Harry to change she thought about what would happen once they got to Hogwarts. In Hogwarts a History, a book she had read numerous times over the summer, it said that students were divided into four houses (named after the schoolt mention how students were divided up between them. She hoped with all her heart that she wouldnt particularly want to be a Gryffindor because she wouldnt mind Hufflepuff, but secretly, she hoped she would be a Ravenclaw. She**who wouldn**, she thought. **

**Her musings were cut short when Harry said **

** . **

**She looked at Harry in his school robes and he looked slightly more like she thought would look like, but not much. He was still really short and skinny. Not exactly the heroic figure she expected. **

**re not what I expected,**Harry, wet get 

** Hermione choked on her words and was hugely relieved when Harry said **

** Hermione muttered to the floor. **

** Ron said a quick and then turned his attention back to Harry. **

** His sentence was cut off by the shrill sound of the train**Wes get off the train and look around!Well come on then! Friends can

** Hermione smiled as she grabbed her book and hurried after her new friends.**


End file.
